Honey Covered Graham Crackers
by Katiecat94
Summary: Maybe your parents are double agents working for Voldemort!" "Well guess what Potter, you're nither my boyfriend nor my brother, so you have no controll." What happens when unsuspecting muggle Stephanie Shelton is whisked into the wizarding world? R&R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, and sadly will never be. I do however own Stephanie Shelton and her family.**

* * *

_Prolouge_

_Stephanie Shelton was eight years old when her father died. She never remembered anything about his death, other then that one night he had left for the doctors, and never came back. She was nine when her mother remarried, and ten when her half-brother James had been born. It was when James was born that Stephanie had started being ignored. She was moved to the basement to make room for her brother, and no one noticed if she skipped a meal, or got sick, or into a fight at school._

_The weird thing about Stephanie, was that no matter how much junk food she ate, she stayed the same. Thin with flawless skin and not a pimple in sight. She had clear amber-colored eyes, close to the color of a bottle of clover-honey. She had long dark reddish-brown hair, so dark and brown that it was hardly reddish at all. It hung in waves down her back, and curled when it was wet. In short, she was a very lonely, very pretty girl._

_At school, she had two friends, Sara and Reed, they were like her siblings, and she spent most of her spare time at their houses. She was normally welcomed there, but one day on James' 3__rd__ birthday, there was no where for her to go. Sara and her family were on vacation, and Reed had the measles. Her 'parents' had taken James to the zoo, but she didn't go, though she was half-heartedly invited to. That day, Stephanie stayed home, but that decision soon changed her life...forever..._

* * *

**That's the prologue. Please R&R. It's my first story on , and I am so proud of myself for actually being able to post it. I will try to update at least once a week, but school starts soon. Anyway, I'm going to stop now so that you (the reader) can click on the little purplish/bluish/grayish button below and give me a review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, and sadly will never be. I do however own Stephanie Shelton and her family.**

* * *

Chapter One

I stepped out of the shower, and dried off my body. It was James' 3rd birthday, and Ma and Peter had taken him to the zoo. Me? I was at home, planning to eat honey covered graham crackers, and watch, read, and draw Harry Potter, both real _and_ fanfiction.

Just as I was settling down in my favorite graphic tee and a pair of sweatpants from camp, a boy about my age fell onto the floor next to my bed, where I was scribbling into a spiral back notebook and eating graham crackers smothered with honey.

As soon as he stood up and took in surroundings, he spoke. "I'm James Po-"

"I know." I cut him off as he adjusted his glasses and ran his hand through his unruly black hair. "You're James Potter, you're obsessed with Lily Evans, and you go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I was so surprised! Why was he in my bedroom? "PINCH ME!"

"excuse me?"

"Pinch me."

"Why?"

"Because I _have_ to be dreaming. Why else would you be in my room?"

"I don't know."

"Well, just pinch me okay?"

"If you say so." He sounded unsure, but pinched me anyway.

"OW!"

"What did you expect? You said for me to pinch you."

"I know." After a bit, I sighed. "I guess this isn't a dream after all. I think I'd better explain."

Then, I explained to him that he was just a character in a book in my world. I don't know if he believed me though, so I showed him a drawing I'd done of him and the Marauders.

"Wow."

"You look just like how I imagined." I said to him.

"What's your name?" He asked me. "It's hardly fair that you know _all_ about me, and I don't even know your name.""

"I'm Stephanie Shelton."

All of a sudden, another boy fell onto the floor where James had been a few moments ago. He was tall, about James' height, which was taller then me, and he had grey eyes and chin-length black hair that was slightly mussed.

"PADFOOT!" James yelled. "WE'VE BEEN SUCKED INTO A TIME WARP AND WE'RE IN ANOTHER WORLD!"

"OH NO PRONGS! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Sirius Black screamed.

I gaped in astonishment. They were acting like little kids. "Um. how old are you guys?" I asked.

"Ha! She _doesn't_ know everything!" James danced around the room happily.

"Fifteen going on three." Sirius said proudly. "Or at least that's what his mom says. I turned fifteen in February, and James turned fifteen in March."

"I see. So, that means you're going into fifth year?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"How about you?"

"I'm fourteen in a month."

"Cool. That means you're a year younger then us?"

"I guess so."

Then, another boy fell into the room shaking his shaggy sandy brown hair out of his hazel eyes.

"Remus?" I asked.

He looked up, surprised.

"MOONY! WE'VE BEEN SUCKED INTO A TIME WARP AND WE'RE IN ANOTHER WORLD!" James yelled.

"OH NO PRONGS! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" added Sirius quite loudly himself.

"Oh no. Help us." Remus said flatly in a monotone voice. "The world is coming to an end."

I laughed, then promptly fainted. They were _exactly_ how I expected them to be. And it just kind of hit me that the Marauders, _the actual Marauders_ were in _my_ room! When I came to, James had explained the story to Sirius and Remus, and Sirius was now gobbling my crackers and honey.

"Do you like them?" I asked, as the food was disappearing quite quickly.

"Go." Sirius said, his mouth full. "Icks gigusting!!"

"So why are you eating it then?" I grabbed the box of crackers and bottle of honey from his hands so I could have some.

"'Cause I'm hungry." He pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "There's other food in the kitchen, come one."

I walked upstairs, James, Sirius, and Remus following me. "What do you want?" But it was pointless. Sirius had already spotted a can of pizza flavored Pringles and was munching away at them. I rolled my eyes, and opened a bag of Harvest Cheddar Sunchips.

That's when I heard the front door open. Oh _shit_! My 'parents' were home.

"Quick, hide!" I hissed to the boys. They ran into the pantry.

"Look at this mess!" Peter yelled at me when he came into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'll clean it up." I whispered to him, my eyes downcast at the floor.

"You bet you will, and then you'll have the grits."

I blanched. Not the grits! I began to regret the day that I had showed Peter The Secret Life of Bees, because ever since then, he'd punished me with grits just like T-Ray'd punished Lily.

I cleaned slowly, the Marauders that were present hiding in the pantry closet, and I hoped to death that Peter wouldn't find them.

"Faster girl!" Peter spat.

But I didn't speed up. Then, my mom walked towards the pantry, she opened the door, saw the boys, and closed it again. I was scared now.

"Peter," She began, "I will clean this mess up later. Right now, Stephanie and I have to talk." She smiled sickly sweet at my step-father. "Why don't you go wait in the car with James."

Wait. They'd left _James_ in the _car_ on the _street_ by _himself_?

As soon as he left the room, my mom roughly pushed me to the kitchen door. "Room. Now." She ordered.

I obeyed.

She followed me, and told me to pack my bags. "You're never going to come into this house again you little slut, because we obviously can't trust you." She sneered. "We're going to spend the night in Oregon for James' birthday, and when we get back, you'd better be gone. Now pack!"

An with that, they left.

I put a few clothes into my bag, and wrapped up my sketchbooks and drawings in my fuzzy blanket, and placed my mini world atlas in the bag next to it. I stuffed my raggedy teddy bear and my favourite doll that my _real _father had given me into my bag, as well as all my writing and drawing things. Then, I put the 7th Harry Potter book into my bag as I hadn't read it yet, and _all_ of my Twilight books and the companion Harry Potter Books. I put my shoes on, and then the Marauders came down.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"To a friends for the night." I lied.

"Oh."

Then, I felt a weird tingle and lost my balance. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, my bag next to me in some park.

I got up to find Sirius staring at me amusingly, but James and Remus were nowhere to be found. I looked down.

"Oh. God. I am SO sorry." I said, as I helped James to his feet.

"It's okay." He said, and slowly stood up, revealing a slightly squashed werewolf. The poor boy!

"Omigosh! Remus! I'm SO sorry!" I bent over him, and pulled him to his feet.

"Hey! Guys! Wait up!" A short fat boy with dark brown hair that was parted quite clearly down the middle came puffing over.

"Hey Wormtail!" James yelled to him. "Look who we met."

"Hi Peter." I said, being slightly unfriendly, because I knew what he did to James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, taking no notice of my ride tone.

"Uh...Your friends told me about you?" I smiled a large fake disarming grin.

Remus noticed my unkindness towards Peter, but the boy himself didn't. "Really? That's so nice." He beamed. "Thanks."

James and Sirius played along.

"No problem mate."

Remus said nothing. I saw the question in his eyes. I shook my head, feeling somewhat sad to be refusing the bookish Marauder an answer to his question.

"Where am I going to stay?" I asked.

"Well, everyone is at my house for the month. Well, except for Peter, he goes home at the end of the week, because his mum wants him to be there when his grandma comes. How about you stay too?" James offered.

"Cool." I said. "That'd be great!"

"Wait a bit." Remus said. "Why are you here too?"

"I don't know." I said.

"That's strange." Peter scratched his head.

"Yeah..." Remus trailed off.

"Shall we go, I'm-" Sirius began.

"Hungry!" James and I said with him.

"How do you do that?" Remus asked. "You only just met?"

"I don't know." James and I answered with Sirius. We all broke out laughing, and I fell over partly because of the weight of my bag and also because I was laughing so hard.

"Let me help you." Remus helped me up and took my bag. "Christ! What have you _got_ in here?"

"Clothes. Books. Stuff." I replied.

Remus rolled his eyes and shouldered the bag.

We all walked towards James' house, laughing and racing the whole way there. Suddenly, I fell into a pit. But since we were high on laughter, I laughed it off. When I tried to get up though, I couldn't, because I had landed on my ankle.

"Ow!" I said, I had never twisted an ankle before, but it looked like I just had.

"Here." James bent over, and linked hands with Sirius. "We'll carry you back."

So, I sat back and put my arms around their shoulders as they ran me to James' house, Remus and Peter close behind.

Suddenly, the door opened. It was a lady with dark red hair and eyes _just_ like James'.

"Hi Mum." James said cheerfully.

"Hello Mum Potter." Sirius added.

"How are you?" Remus asked politely.

Peter just stood there.

"Hello boys. Come in." Her face was plesant and her eyes twinkling. "Who are you?" She asked me. "I don't recall meeting you before."

"Stephanie Shelton."

"Pleased to meet you Stephanie. I'm James' mum, you may call me Mrs. Potter."

"Mum," James began. "Stephanie twisted her ankle at the park. Could you fix it do you think?"

"Of course dear. Now Stephanie, have you ever twisted an ankle before?"

"No."

"Okay, well I'll bandage it, and we'll get you some crutches, but it might take awhile. We'd best call your parents."

"Um, well, Mum? Stephanie knows we're magic."

"Oh, well, you can never be too sure, I can have you fixed in a jiffy then dear, and we'll floo call your parents." Mrs. Potter smiled cheerfully. "Who are they then?"

"I don't really have any." I half lied. "my dad died when I was 8, and my step-father hates me, and he kicked me out of the house when he found out that my dad was a wizard."

"See, she doesn't have anywhere to stay, and I was hoping she could stay here Mum." James put in.

"Oh! Of _course_ you can stay. I'll just go fix you up a room then, and we'll fix your leg okay dear?"

I smiled innocently. "Thanks Mrs. Potter."

"It's nothing dear."

When she left, James stared at me. "I didn't know you were such a good liar!" He said.

"That wasn't a lie." I replied.

"Well, not all of it anyway. My father _did_ die when I was 8, and I _was_ kicked out of the house, but I don't think that my father was a wizard, and that most certainly was _not_ the reason I was kicked out."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"No need, my life was shit before, and now I am quite sure it will not be."

"You know," began Remus, "I jjust thought of something. What'll you do when we leave for Hogwarts?"

"Maybe she's magic." It was the first thing I'd heard Peter say all day.

"Don't be stupid!" Sirius said. "She wasn't magic before.

"so?" Remus asked. "that isn't to say that she won't be now."

"Good point." Jamess held out his wand. "Here have a go."

I hesitently took the wand. "What should I do? I don't know any spells."

"Oh yeah...Um...Remus, what _should_ Stephie do?"

"I dunno, try _Wingardium Leviosa_, it was the first speels that Flitwick taught us."

"Okay, _Wingardium Leviosa_." I waved the wand, and made the tablecloth on the hall table float in midair. But, I was so surprised, that I dropped the wand, and the tablecloth came down with it. "Oops!" I quickly straightened out the table cloth. "Now what?"

"Well, we know you're magic, that's for sure. Um, try a spell we learned last year, how about a transformation spell?"

"Okay..." I raised the wand, and said the spell. Suddenly, I found myself looking at four teenage boys, one of which was holding a ginea pig. I said anotherspell, and suddenly, it turned into a guinea fowl.

"Good." Remus said. "You're on the same level as us."

James took his wand back, and returned the guinea fowl back into my bag.

"Here we are," Mrs. Potter came in carrying a jar of Healing Balm and her wand. She spread my ankle with the ointment, and said a spell. "There we go." She helped me up off the cahir I'd been sitting in. "James, could you show her to her room? I must go and talk to Maddy about dinner." Mrs Potter bustled off to the kitchen.

"Come on!" James ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. He had taken my bag from Remus, and Sirius and Peter were racing after him. Remus however, was trailing behind, walking beside me.

"Remus," I began. "I don't quite know how to put this, but I know about your being a werewolf."

Remus stoped walking, and he hid his face in his hands.

"It's okay." I said, pulling his hands away from his face. "I know you're harmless, and I promise, I like you anyway."

"you-you're still going to accept me?" He asked, astonished.

"Of course. It's nothing bad, just a- condition shall we say, that isn't your fault. Can you help it? No. But you_ can_ contain it, and you have. Promise, I like you all the better for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Let's go catch up with the others."

We got to the top of the stairs, where the other three were waiting.

"This is my room." James said. "This is yours." He pointed to the one on the left. "Peter's is across from yours, Sirius is across from me, and Remus' is on the other side of yours. Okay?"

I nodded, and walked in. It was a pretty room, light purple, with a bed, a desk and chair, and a dresser. There was a white pillow on the bed, with matching sheets and a white quilt. A white built in bookshelf was in between the bed and a window that was covered with white curtians. James put my bag down.

"We'll leave you to change and shower. That's the bathroom." He pointed to a door at the end of the corridor. "Meeting in my room in 30 minutes." And with that, I was alone.

I unpacked my few clothes and put them in the dresser. All in all I had 5 shirts, 3 pairs of jeans, 2 sweatshirts, 5 pairs of socks and underwear each, and 3 bras. I freaked out, realizing I didn't have my pajamas. Oh well, I'd figure it out after dinner, for now, I had to unload my bag. The notebooks, sketchbooks, pens, and wooden box containing my drawing supplies went into the lift top desk. I laid my fuzzy blanket at the end of my bed with the teddy bear and placed the doll on the bookshelf next to my collection of books. Then, I folded up my bag and put it under my bed, after hiding my iPod in my underwear drawer.

After a shower, I changed into a fresh pair of clothes, and went into James' room for the meeting.

"Everyone here?" James asked.

"yep." Sirius replied.

"Good."

"Remus sayd you know about his little furry problem, but don't care." James stated.

"That's right."

"Good. Then, I propose to make you a part of our group, a Marauderette. All in favor say 'Aye'."

"Aye." Sirius said.

"Aye." Remus said.

"Aye." Squeaked Peter.

They all turned to me. "Aye?" I asked.

"Okay, the vote is in. Stephie, you are now an official Marauderette."

"She'll need a name too." Remus pointed out. "you're Prongs, Sirius' Padfot, Peter's Wormtail, and I'm Moony. What will Stephanie be?"

"Stephie!" Sirius said, as if it were obvious.

"_No._" Something that _doesn't_ have to do with her name."

"Oh."

They all thought hard for a bit.

"You know what," Remus began. "I think she's going to have to become an animagus too."

"Okay. Erm-" I stopped. "How do you do that?"

"Another thing you don't know!" James clapped his hands and danced around the room.

"Won't you _ever_ grow up?" Remus asked him.

"No." James, Sirius, and I all chorused together.

He rolled his eyes. "Well," He began. "Let's start working on your transformations."

James dug in his trunk for a book. "Ah, here we go," he pulled out a transfiguration book. "It's from 4th year. Here." He held it out to me. "Start studying, and if you're any good, we'll have another unregistered animagus on our hands soon."

I smiled. "I don't think I'll be able to do your school work."

"Oh."

"Wait!" Remus said. "If you can't do our school work, then howcome you turned your bag into a guinea pig, and that into a guinea fowl?"

"I don't know."

"So?" Remus beamed. "Now, study."

I obliged, though his tone wasn't intimidating or threatening like my Mum and Peter (no not Wormtail, my step-father)

Soon, I became engrossed in the book, and I didn't even notice when Mrs. Potter called us for dinner. She had to send Remus up to get me.

"Thanks."

"No problem, usually I'm the one upstairs reading and Sirius is the one she sends up to get me."

"Well thank you anyway."

Dinner was a cheerful affair, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were kind and made jokes. James and Sirius bickered good naturedly, Peter even laughed a couple of times, and Remus got involved in a heated discussion with Sirius about wherther the Easter Bunny was evil or not. As for me, I sat back and relaxed, happy to be at a table where there wasn't any yelling and where people actually _cared_ wheteher I ate or not. Then, I smiled to myself at the similarities between the Potters. James looked _just_ like his father, but he had his mothers' eyes. Funny, his mother also looked like Lily Evans but with blue eyes instead of green. And that's when I saw it.

"Um, Mr. Potter? Can I ask you a question that _may_ be personal and is very random?"

"Er- sure."

"Did your mother have red hair?"

"Yes."

"Do you look _just_ like your father?"

"Well, yes, aside from my eyes. I have my mothers' eyes."

"Right." I clapped my hand to my mouth. "Oh. My. God!"

By now everyone was staring at me.

I blushed. "S-sorry. I just realized something _very_ scary."

"Do tell." Mr. Potter looked quite amused.

"Well, you see, I noticed that James looks _just_ like you except for his eyes. Which look like his mothers'. His mother has red hair. Lily Evans has red hair. Your mother had red hair and you look _just_ like your dad aside from your eyes which are _just_ like your mothers'."

Everyone stared.

"What?"

A dreamy smile was spreading across James' face.

A smirk was crossing Sirius'.

Realization was dawwning on Remus.

Peter was drooling and looking utterly confused.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were laughing. _Laughing!_

"I just thought I should tell you." I mumbled. "Sorry."

"No need dear." Mrs. Potter said. "And when James' first child has his mothers' eyes and not hair, I will think of you."

"Quite right." Mr. Potter added. "You are quite observant."

I blushed, and made it through dinner with out saying anything else that was possibly embaressing.

After dinner, we all went up to James' room to work on my transfiguration.

At about 1:00 am, Remus said "Time for bed."

"Yes Mum!" James, Sirius, and I choresed completely unrehearsed.

Remus just rolled his eyes. Peter left, with Remus soon after. I said goodnight, and went to my room. And that's when I remembered my pajamas.

"Shoot!" I peeked my head into the hall. "Does anyone have a big shirt I could barrow? Because I am in desperate need of pajamas."

Soon Remus handed me a shirt.

"Thanks." I smiled and went back into my room.

The shirt was a long sleeved flannel buttonup of Remus' that was red with a gold Griffindor lion on the back and the name 'Lupin' embrodered under that. Even though it was summer, it was chilly out, and I put it on even though I had to roll back the sleeves. There was the number '13' on the lion, and I vaugely wondered what it was for. But I was soon distracted, because his shirt went past my terrycloth shorts, and hit five inches below them on my thigh. Still, it was comfertable, and I fell into a long dreamless sleep.

* * *

**You know what to do, hit that little greyish purpleish blueish reveiw button and make me happy...**


	3. Chapter 2

**D****isclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling (no matter how many times I wish on a shooting star that I was) and I do not own anyone except for Stephanie Shelton, her family, Maddy, Sara, and Reed.**

By the way, sorry for the slow update. I'll try to be faster next time. Promise. :)  
Oh, and I know that the Olympics are only every four years, but there are two kinds of Olympics, Winter and Summer, and they alternate, do every two years at least one kind of Olympics is one.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to happiness and surprise. As soon as I was awake, I kept my eyes shut, knowing that if I opened them, I would be back in my room, and any second, Peter would be waking me up to make braekfast for everyone.

But, when I opened my eyes, I was in the pretty light purple room, and was wearing Remus' Gryffindor shirt.

I hopped out of bed and tiptoed downstairs. Mrs. Potter was on her way out.

"Help yourself dear. The boys will probably be up at 10:30 or 11. I'm sorry, but I must run. Bye."

And with that, she flooed out of the kitchen.

I looked at the time. It was 9:30. I had never slept this late before, but it was nice, and I didn't think I wanted to sleep any later.

I found the eggs, milk, flour, sugar, salt, butter, bacon, bread, baking soda, and jam.

So, I heated up the stove, and made pancake batter, eggs, toast, and bacon.

By the time I had eaten 5 pancakes, 2 eggs, 4 pieces of toast with jam _and_ butter, and 5 pieces of bacon, it was 10:30, and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter showed up at the table.

"Here." I jumped up, and put more food on the stove. "How much can you eat?"

By 12:00, Sirius and James had eaten 4x as much as me; Remus 2x as much; and Peter 10x.

"Bye." I ran upstairs to get dressed. "Be right back."

_Mystery Marauder's POV:_

When I came downstairs, and saw her in that shirt, I nearly cried out. Not only did it go _past_ her shorts (which I noticed when she rached up to get more plates), but it also fit loosely, and gave her a tomboy look. She was beautiful.

Then, later when she ran upstairs, I had the pleasure of watching her long hait fly behind her. But, when she was back, what she wore nearly did me in. Short frayed light blue jean shorts, and a plum colored tanktop that showed off her curves beautifully. I groaned inwardly at the uncomfotableness in my crotch.

_Stephanie's POV:_

I ran downstairs egarly awaiting the plan for the day's activities.

When I got into the kitchen, everyone droped their food and stared.

I cleared my throat. What?"

Remus blushed and looked away.

Peter drooled, and I put his staring down to daftness.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, and went back to his pancakes.

James didn't move.

What is it Potter?" I demanded.

He scowled. "_Must_ you wear that?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, he began to look uncomfortable. "When we go outside, boys will stare."

"So?"

"So, I don't want boys to stare."

I laughed increduously. "Well guess what Potter, you're nither my boyfriend _nor_ my brother, so you have no controll. Shove over." I sat down next to him.

"Yet." He muttered.

Remus' eyes bugged, and he chhoked on his drink.

"_What?!_" Sirius gasped.

James blushed. "Not like _that_. I _meant_ that I'm not her brother _yet_."

"Oh."

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Well," James began, "I was thinking...Quiditch?"

I rolled my eyes. "How about we go to muggle London. I _have_ to show you guys what movies are! What do you guys think?"

"Um..."

"I'm going to go grab a sweater, when I get back, I want to _go _somewhere."

_James' POV:_

I watched as Stephanie ran _back_ upstairs, then turned to the rest of my friends were Remus and Sirius were having an arguement.

"You like her!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No I don't." He replied calmly.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you DO! You're just in denial."

Remus groaned. "No, I do NOT!"

"Yes, you do SO!" Sirius smirked. "I saw how you looked at her the whole time she was here, and when she went off and-"

"I DO NOT!" Remus yelled.

"You don't what?" Stephanie asked as she appeared suddenly in the doorway.

"He says he doesn't-" But Remus jumped on Sirius, clamping his hands over his mouth before Sirius could finish.

"Whatever." She turned to go. "Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?'

"To the movies!" She exclaimed and grabed my hand to pull me out the door.

"We don't have our clothes on!" I pointed out, and I think she realized that we were all (with the exception of Peter who was wearing matching longjohns) wearing bozars and undershirts.

""Right." She blushed. "I-I'll just wait here." She sat down on a chair right next to the stairs, and waited while we went to get dressed.

As usual, Remus was the first on dressed, and by the time Sirius and I got downstairs, he and Stephanie were in an in-depth conversation about something called the Adams' Bond.

We were all sitting around waiting for Peter, who was _always_ last, and Remus and Stephanie were _still_ talking about the Adams' Bond. But, they were now lecturing Sirius who had asked if it was good, because "Bonds are good aren't they?'

Stephanie groaned. "No not really. We were talking about the Atom _Bomb_. Which is a very bad killing device."

"Oh."

They went on to explain how terrible it was, and nither Sirius nor I followed a word of it I'm sure. Needless to say, we were both extremly greatful when Peter came downstairs.

"Right then. Off to a movie!" Stephanie smiled, and tugged me and Remus out the door.

It was AMAZING what these muggles woulc conjure up without any magic. We passed one shop with funny boxes in the window that showed moving pictues and talked.

"It's called a television." She explained. "This is what a movie is like, but television is smalled and you can put it in your house. Every two years I watched the Olypics on it, and I always wanted to be an Olympic swimmer."

I think we all stared dumbly at her, because she smiled and said "Whatever, come on. There's the cinema."

We all followed her, and she paid for out tickets and food in muggle mony. The movie she said, was a thriller.

Halfway through the movie, Sirius nudged me. Stephanie was leaning on Remus, and Clutching Remus' left arm and Sirius' right hand tightly as she stared transfixedly at the screen. I smiled. _Don't fancy her my arse._ I thought.

When the movie was over, Stephanie dragged us all to large room that had little food shops all over it. We got food and talked about what to do for the rest of the day.

_Stepahnie's POV:_

"How about a bookstore?" Remus suggested.

Sirius and james groaned. Peter drooled.

"A candy shop." Peter put in.

Remus groaned.

"Joke shop."

"Play Quidditch."

The last suggestion was met with groans from everybody.

"_What?_" James asked us.

"You _always_ want to play Quidditch." Remus sighed.

"Even a bit too much for me!" Sirius pointed out.

"Uhh..." Drooled Peter.

"I think it sounds fun." i said shyly. "I've always wanted to ride a brromstick."

Sirius repressed a snort.

"_What?_"

"Nothing."

"Whatever. I want to learn how to fly." I repeated. "Anyone want to teach me?"

"I could lend you some books." Remus said. "But they won't help. It's basically about Quidditch players and stuff."

"That'd be great Remy!" I gushed.

"Remy?" Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Why don't _I_ get a pet name?" Sirius asked leaning his head into my lap and staring up at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I laughed. "You can be Siri, James, you can me Jamie, and Peter can be, uhh...Petey! Yeah that's it!"

"So, what are we now?" James asked. "Jamie, Siri, Remy, Petey, and Stephie the Fearless Marauders and Marauderette?"

Sirius laughed. "That doesn't sound that great."

"No," agreed Remus. "But when Stephanie gets her animagus form, we'll have better names.

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed. "I wonder what I'll be..."

"Well, let's get your flying lessons started." James said starting for the door leading to the street.

"Okay."

"But I want to _stay_." Sirius pouted.

"Well, I guess I can't leave you here on your own." I smiled. "You might accidently buy a whole shop."

"B-b-but..." Stuttered James. "What about your flying lessons?'

"They can wait. Besides, I think that's Lily Evans over there." I pointed to a pretty red-head who was standing with a blonde girl and an older looking brunette boy.

"It _is_ my Lily-flower!" James beamed. "Standing with Alice and Frank." He walked over to the group, and I was amazed at how cocky he'd become.

"What _happened_ to Prongs?" I asked.

"Oh, he _always_ gets like that around Lily." Remus rolled his eyes. "He just doesn't get the picture that she doesn't like him."

"Wait, Lily doesn't like him?"

"No."

"Wow! I have _got_ to finish the Deathl-" I cut myself off. "Never mind."

I looked up, and saw that Lily was peering around James at me. To my surprise, she started over.

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans." She tossed her long hair behind her back. "I hear that you might go to Hogwarts next year."

"Yeah. Stephanie Shelton." I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

So, how do you know Potter?" She asked me. "You sound French."

"Um..." I blanched. Good point. What _was_ my excuse for knowing James?

"She's my cousin." James interupted helpfully. "See, her par-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't ask _you_ Potter! I asked Steph. It _is_ okay if I call you that, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "It's better then _Stephie_ which is what my cousin and his friends weem to like to call me."

"I see." Lily smiled. "Why are you living with Potter then?"

"My dad died." I shrugged. "My stepdad doesn't like me much, so I came to my aunt and uncle's house. I used to live in France."

"Oh. But why do you speak English so well then?"

"When my mum remarried, I was sent to boarding school in England." I said truthfully. "And before my dad died, me, my mum, and I came here to England a couple times to visit James and his parents." Which was not true.

Lily and I really hit it off, and were soon in a long conversation about muggle things.

"I just took the boys to their first movie!"

Lily laughed. "How did they react?"

"Pretty good. It was a thriller. I _hate_ them, but I thought that they'd like them." I lowered my voice. "To tell you the truth, I spent to better half of the movie hiding behind Remus' shoulder."

Lily smiled. "Remus is so nice. I just wish he would stand up to Black and Potter sometimes though."

"You don't like them then?"

"No. Of course not! I'd have though you'd know that by now."

"Oh. I haven't seen James since I was 10."

"Oh. Well, they're _always_ tormently Sev. He's my best friend Steph."

"Really? I thought...Wow. I _really_ need to rea- I mean , never mind." I remembered that LIly knew nothing of the books, and that 5th year hadn't happened yet, so Snape hadn't called her the 'M' word yet.

Lily looked confused. :What?"

"It's just, never mind. I'm getting confused. Sorry." I smiled what I hoped was an apologetic grin. "Well, I think I should take these guys home before they cause permanent damage to the mall. Bye."

"Bye. I'll see you on September 1st right?"

"Yeah."

i was anxious to get back and read the 7th book. So much was happeneing, and I was completly and totally in the dark.

When we got back, I headed to my room to read the deathly Hallows, but James pulled on my arm.

"C'moon! You have _got_ to try this out!" he pulled me to a shed in the yard. "You said you wanted to learn and I'm going to teach you. Okay?"

I sighed. "You know, I've never had a big brother before. But you're _just_ how I always imagined one would be like."

He blushed. "Thanks. Now, do you want to use Sirius' broomstick or mine?"

"I don't really care. They look the same to me."  
"Well, they _are _the same make. Here, use mine. Sirius' acts up sometimes and I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

I rolled my eyes and took James' broom. "You know, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to be super careful."

"I know. But Sirius' broom is kind of well, _insane_."

"You mean like him?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing I can't handle."

James coached me through the flying, and I found that I _loved _it. It felt so good, and somehow so _familiar_.

"I _love_this!" I exclaimed. "Everything! The wind. The smell. The feel. How high up you are. The noise. The taste."

"You can't taste it!" James exclaimed.

"Yes you can!" I gushed. "Salty like sweat. Sweet like licorice. Mmm. I _love_ it! It's like I was meant to fly! The air. Oh! It felt so right! Like that's all I wanted to do, just hover in the air and never come down. It felt better then when I beat up Griffin Gullino. It was AMAZING!" I beamed. "Let's do it again after dinner!"

James and I went inside to meet up with the rest of the boys.

"So, how was it?" Peter asked. "I _hate_ flying. It's so scary!"

"I _loved_ it!" I closed my eyes and sighed contently, and went on to repeat everything I'd told James and more.

We sat around talking until Mrs. Potter called us for dinner.

"Kids! Help Maddy and I set the table. We'll need 8 places. Our best. We have an unexpected guest!"

* * *

**Oooh! Clifhanger! Well, not _really_. Please review, constructive critisism welcomed, bashing is not.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K.Rowling or I wouldn't be on this site making stories up with her characters. I am Katie however, and that gives me the right to say that Stephanie Shelton and her family are MINE MINE MINE!! (bwahahaha)**

Yeah, usually the updates won't be this fast, but I am feeling nice, and so I won't update for a week next time if you don't give me a review. I mean it. I'll give you a reminder at the end.

* * *

After the table was set, we all went to dress-up for dinner. I didn't have much, so I borrowed a white cardigen from Mrs. Potter and put on my black skinny jeans. It was the best I could do.

I came downstairs, and sat next to Remus and Mrs. Potter; across from James, Sirius, and Peter; and Mr. Potter at the head of the table leaving the last seat for the guest.

When the guest came in I nearly fell out of my chair. It was Dumbledore!

Dinner was a quiet affair. Mr. and Mrs. Potter talked politly to Dumbledore, and us kids only spoke to ask food to be passed.

At the end, Dumbledore stood up. We all rose.

"Thank you for the dinner. It was very good. I must speak with Mr. and Mrs. Potter now." He nodded to us, and left the room with them.

"Want to eavesdrop?" Sirius asked.

"Sure!"

James and Sirius ran after the adults, but they came back soon, looking very disapointed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They put a silencing charm on the parlour."

So, we were forced to sit at the table and guess Dumbledore's reason for coming to visit the Potters.

"Maybe your parents are double agents working for Voldemort!" Peter exclaimed.

"Um...I don't think so." James replied.

_Remus' POV_

"Maybe your parents are double agents working for Voldemort!" Peter exclaimed.

Was he really _that_ daft? Mr. and Mrs Potter were so trustworthy, they couldn't even lie properly.

"Um...I don't think so." James replied.

Then, Stephanie mumbled something about pots, kettles, and the color black.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked being curious.

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw rocks." Stephanie snaped, glaring at Peter.

"Huh?"

Honestly, was I the _only_ one who payed attention in Muggle Studies? Yet, though I knew it was a muggle saying, it wasn't quite familiar, and I made a mental note to look it up in my school book later.

That's when Dumbledore came out of the room with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He looked grim, and Mrs. Potter had tears in her eyes. SHe looked towards Stephanie and whispered "I should have noticed. Her eyes. Oh my dear." Mrs. Potter broke down into tears, and Mr. Potter patted her back and took her to thier room.

"Stephanie Shelton. You must come with me."

James, Sirius, and I looked at her questioniingly, but she shrugged and followed Dumbledore into the parlour.

_Stephanies' POV:_

"Miss Shelton, your father's name was Henry was it not?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, don't take this harshly, but do you know who he was- is?"

"N-no sir."

"Your father," Dumbledore said grimly "Was- is Lord Voldemort's son. Illigetimate yes, but son,"

* * *

**Here is my reminder. REVIEW MY WORK PLEASE! It helps make me feel appreciated...Pretty please with cyber Honey Covered Graham Crackers, bacon, and blackberry pie on top?**

**Oh, and sorry for the short chapter, I'm really busy with school work right now. Next time it'll be longer I hope.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm JK Rowling. That is why I am sitting with a laptop at my kitchen table writting fanfiction.**

**Oh, and next time I won't be so nice. REVIEW or else I won't update. At all.**

"N-no." He couldn't be sir. He was my dad. He was _nice_. He was-is _dead_. H-he wasn't magic!"

"Miss. Shelton, he was." Dumbledore looked at me sadly.

"How?"

"When Lord Voldemort was at school, he fell in love with a girl. They planned to marry as soon as they got out of school. But then she found out that he was responsible for the Basilisk attacks. She left him and married Harold Shelton. Then, she found out she was pregnant. Not with Harold's child, but with Lord Voldemort's. She tried to conceal it the best she could, but he had his father's hair, and his father's eyes. They named the child Henry. He grew up, went to Hogwarts and to a muggle college where he met your mother. And I suppose you know the rest."

"But, I have my father's eyes. How-"

"Lord Voldemort didn't always have red eyes you know."

I just gaped.

"Sorry. This must be a lot of shock for you. Now, Ollivander sent me some wands, and I have brought the sorting hat. Let's try them out."

He handed me a box. "9.5 inches. Rosewood, unicorn hair."

I waved it around, but nothing happened. Then, a glass broke. "Ooops!"

"It's fine. Here." Box after box I tried. Finally, Dumbledore handed me the last box. "11.5 inches. Cherry. Unicorn hair."

I flicked my wrist and a shower of golden sparks sprinkled down to the floor.

"That's it." Dumbledore beamed. "Now, here's the Sorting Hat."

I put it on, and heard a voice.

"_So, Stephanie Shelton. You have a bit of all the houses in you. But the least of all is Hufflepuff. You would do well in Slytherin. You __**are **__Voldemort's granddaughter after all. You are ambitious, cunning, and powerful. You have influence that can be used to your advantage. But at the same time, I see that you are brave, daring, and chivalrous. You would sacrifice yourself for someone you love. You are also witty, clever, and wise. Very good Ravenclaw characteristics. You would do very well in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as well. Do you have a preference to any of the three?"_

_Well, I've always wanted to be in Ravenclaw, I_ thought.

"_Then Ravenclaw it is-"_

_Wait!_

"_What?"_

_All my friends are in Gryffindor, and I __**really**__ want to be with them. And ugh! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to be in Gryffindor._ I sighed. There went my deepest hopes and dreams.

"_I don't know. You __**are**__ an unusual sortie. I can't seem to decide. You seem evenly split between the three. I know you want to be in Gryffindor with your friends, but you would make a good Slytherin or Ravenclaw too. Hmm...What to choose, what to choose."_

_How about I do two houses? _I asked.

"_You know, that is so crazy it actually might work! You could try both out, and at the end of the year decide which one. So, make your pick."_

_Um...I want to be with my friends, so Gryffindor is one obviously, and I've always wanted to be in Ravenclaw, so I guess that would be the other one._

"_GRIFFINCLAW! I MEAN RAVENDOR!" _The hat announced to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at me. "You are the first student to ever be put into two houses." He winked. "I hope you do your houses well."

I smiled back, and he let me out of the room.

"Be careful Miss. Shelton." He said. "We will have an in-depth discussion once school starts. Good-night." he tipped his hat, and was gone.

"What did he want?"

"What did he mean?"

"It's a secret. But I can tell you this." I produced my wand. "He gave me a wand. Its 11 ½ inches, Cherry, with a unicorn hair. Oh, and I got sorted."

"What house are you in?"

"Please say it's not Slytherin!"

"Oh, if it is, we'll have to ask for a re-sorting."

"Don't be an idiot! You can't be re-sorted! C'mon Stephie! What house?"

I smiled weakly. "I'm sorry guys, I can't tell you."

I skipped upstairs happily, and they were right behind me bombarding me with questions. I made a mad dash for my room, and shut the door. Now, for some quality reading time.

_Sirius' POV:_

We went to James' room and talked long into the night. Eventually, we fell asleep. But, suddenly, we awoke to a large crash in the other room followed with a "Holy Sh!"

Stephanie came racing in. "Why didn't you tell me that Lily and Snape were friends? That they've _been_ friends since before Hogwarts?!"

"Dunno. I guess it just never came up in the conversations we've had. Why?"

"B-because...you-he-she-I mean. OH MY GOD!" She ran screaming from the room.

We never did find out the 'great revelation' or hers- as Moony would say, but we'd all come close to guessing.

And things got even stranger when we saw Snivellus on the train on the way back to school.

--September 1st--

_Mystery Marauder's POV:_

We drove to the station bright and early on the 1st of September.

When we got there, Stephanie was on her tiptoes searching for someone.

All of a sudden she screamed "Severus!" And she gave him a giant bear hug, before turning to Lily with much the same greeting.

It wasn't fair. She didn't even _know_ him! Why didn't she hug _me_ with such energy?

_Stephanie's POV:_

I kept my jacket with my Gryffindor tie and vest underneath zipped up tight. It was hard keeping the secret from the boys. Indeed, several times I nearly let it slip, but I hadn't, and now I had to find someone you I just _had_ to hug. Someone who, I thought was very sweet.

"Severus!" I yelled when I spotted him, and gave him a big hug. "Lily!" I turned to hug his companion. "You guys _must_ sit with us!"

"Um Steph, I don't think that's a good idea. Black _hates _Sev, and so does Potter. But you're welcome to sit with us."

"I promised to sit with Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter." I made a face at the last name. "But maybe I can come join you guys ½ way through?"

"Okay. You're welcome to sit with us, right Sev?"

"Wha? Um, yeah. Sure." He smiled unsurely, glancing uneasily at something behind me.

I turned around. All four of the Marauders were glaring at him with hostility. Every now and then though James would stop to smile dreamily at Lily. I rolled my eyes. "Just ignore them Sev." I smiled and went back to my other friends.

"Why did you want to talk to _Snivellus_?" Sirius asked as soon as I rejoined the group.

"Did Lily say anything about me?" James asked.

Remus frowned in thought as he looked from me to Sev and Liliy and back to me again.

Peter glowered.

"I don't have to answer any of those questions." I replied cooly. "C'mon. Let's go get our seats. I don't want to miss the train because you lot hate Severus." I was not going to call him Sev, Snape, or Snivillus, the latter two incase Sev heard, the former because it would aggrevate the boys.

"I agree." Remus said finally, and we boarded, everyone else close behind.

The ride was great. I didn't put my robes on with the Gryffindor lion, and left my jacket on so my uniform was hidden.

We ate tons of candy and horsed around, and were studying for my transformations when Lily came to get me.

We jumped to hide everything, and Lily just raised her eyebrows. "Coming Steph?"

"Uh, yeah sure. One sec." I stuffed the last scroll away, and scurried away to Lily's compartment.

"So, what house are you in?" Sev asked me.

"Ravendor." I replied.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Um, it's complicated." I laughed.

"anyway, these are my friends Janet, Alice, Frank, and Mary. They're Gryffindors, and this is Fiona. She's a Ravenclaw." Said Lily.

"Cool." I saw the blonde girl and brunette boy from the mall- Alice and Frank. "Let me see. Alice, Frank, Fiona, Janet, and Mary."

The girl with long jet black hair and electric blue eyes laughed softly. "Actually, _I'm_ Janet, and _that's_ Mary." She pointed to an older girl with a dark brown braid and soft brown eyes.

I looked at Fiona who looked _exactly_ like I thought Luna Lovegood would look like. "So, how are you guys?" I asked. "Oh, by the way, I'm Stephanie Shelton. You can call me Steph."

"Cool."

Then, a tall boy who looked like Xenophillius Lovegood came in. "Oh, sorry." He said. "I was looking for someone." He smiled and left.

I looked back at Fiona who was blushing and looking at her feet.

"Ooooh!" Mary smiled. "Someone has a noooyfriiiend!"

"Don't be silly May!" Fiona blushed even redder. "He's not my boyfriend! He doesn't even know my name! He's a _6__th_ year! _And_ he had a girlfriend!"

I smiled sadly. "You never know Ona."

"Ona?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I like giving people nicknames when their sad or being helpful or are upset or angry. Actually, I just like giving people nicknames. It's something I've always liked to do."

The ride with Lily and her friends was really fun. And even though they didn't break rules, it was just as entertaining as riding with the Marauders was.

We finally got to the school, but when I got there, Hagrid came up to me.

"Yer 'posed ter go wit me ta Dumbledore's office." Then he began to call. "Firs' Year Over 'ere!"

I waved to Sev, Lily, Alice, Mary, Frank, and Fiona before following Hagrid to the boats. I got in with him, and we rode them to the school. Once there, hagrid delivered the First years to Professor McGonagall and took me down an odd passage. At the end of the passage was a door.

"Wait 'ere an' listen fur yer name, then go through the door." He slipped past me through the door and I was once again all alone. I could hear everything though, and I happily listened to the sorting.

Finally, I heard my name being announced into the Great Hall.

I pushed open the heavy wooden door and walked forward to stand beside Dumbledore as he explained my weird situation.

"I have therefore decided that she will be in Gryffindor untill January 2nd and then she will change to Ravenclaw. At the end of the year she will be resorted for her final house."

I stepped down from the platform on which the teachers sat on, and squeezed in between Sirius and James at the Gryffindor table with my robes and Gryffindor lion on.

"Gryffindor? Ravenclaw?" Sirius kept repeating.

"What?" Peter asked. "I thought no one was supposed to know where you were going."

"No you dolt! Just until I got to school!" I rolled my eyes. I didn't understand how James, Sirius, and Remus would stand his stupidity.

"Why?"

I sighed. Peter was _so_ dumb! It made me see how it was easy for everyone to believe that Remus or Sirius betrayed the Potters. "Well, Dumbledore told me to."

I ignored him for the rest of the night, and I ate my food as fast as possible so that I could go up and go to my bed and sleep.

"I'm going up, okay?" I said as I stood up.

"You're not allowed to leave until Dumbledore dismisses us." Remus said.

I sighed and sat back down. "That's soooo not fair! I'm tiiierd!" I pouted.

"Aw, don't cry babycakes! I'll make it better for you." Sirius teased.

"Babycakes?" I raised one eyebrow.

Finally Dumbledore dismissed us, and I went straight to the girls dorm and fell into a deep sleep on my bed without even bothering to change or get under the covers.

Okay, so maybe that's a bit harsh. I might update. It just depends on how many reveiws I get. Cookies and milk for anyone who reveiws. :) Oh, and I DO have the next chapter typed up at ready to go, so just take 2 minutes out of your day to give me a review, and who knows, maybe I'll update in a few days. :) big cheesy grin


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yes I own JK Rowling. I am also the inventor of chocolate, bacon, string cheese, duct tape, and the wheel.**

**Oh, and I apologize for the lateness. Thank you to **lily-chan, Gin M. Weasley, Johana Black, LimesInHeaven, HPROXME, and loverofbooks20** who gave me reviews and also thanks to 1ElijahWoodFan1 who sent me a PM as well as a review about my story and to mercy4jane who just sent me a PM. Thank you thank you thank you!**

The next morning I awoke to Lily and Alice shaking me awake. Janet was no where to be found.

"Where's Janet?" I asked.

"Shh." Alice brought her finger to her lips. "Come on, get dressed. _Quickly!_"

Frowning, I pulled on my clothes and grabed my school bag and a hairtie. Once we got to the common room I understood. Janet and Sirius were there yelling at eachother.

"C'mon! Maybe they won't notice us."

We tiptoed through the door and found James and Remus at the Gryffindor table.

"Where's Peter?" I asked.

"Upstairs. Asleep." James lowered his voice. "You guys here Janet and Sirius' fight _this_ time?"

"Yeah." Lily rolled her eyes. "This is the one thing I'll _ever_ agree with you on Potter. They're _worse_ then us!"

Remus nodded his head.

We ate breakfast quickly, and just as we were getting up to go to class Janet and Sirius came in, hair mussed, clothes wrinkled, and cuts and bruises all over their faces.

"Wow." I stared. "Here, let me see look at that nose Sirius, it looks broken." I grabbed it, and concentrated really hard. "Yep. Broken. I'll fix it and save you a trip." But before I could get out my wand, Sirius pulled back.

"Woah! My nose doesn't hurt anymore! Thanks!"

I looked closer and it wasn't broken.

"Aw Stephie! You couldn't wait for me to drag his sorry arse to Madame Pomfrey could you?" James pouted.

"I agree. Poppy should have fixed him. This way I'm going to have to actually _see_ his ugly face for the next few hours that he's usually in the Hospital Wing...that is until I break his nose again."

I just stared. "Do you do this _everyday_ then?"

"Yep." Janet smiled. "It's very entertaining. If there's anyone I hate more then Black, it's be Bella, but it's kind of hard _not_ to hate _her_ if you're in Gryffindor."

Sirius nodded his head. "There are just two things we can agree on. We are not worse then James and Evans, and Bella is worse then either of us."

Lily rolled her eyes. "C'mon Jan, let's go get you cleaned up for class."

Alice and Mary who had joined us a few minutes ago folllowed her and took Janet to the bthroom.

"Here." I cleaned Sirius' face up and straightened his clothes and hair. "Now you look presentable Padfoot."

"Love. You!" He kissed each of my cheeks and the four of us ran to our first class.

We sat down at the back potions table and waited for Lily, Alice, and Janet to join us.

But, to my surprise, when they came in, they didn't sit with us at all. They sat down at another table and when Severus came in, he sat with them. I could tell that Alice and Janet only put up with Sev for Lily's sake, and didn't actually like him very much.

When Slughorn came in, he looked around at all of us. "Today we will work in pairs. Let's see, Mr. potter and Mr. Snape. Um, Miss. Evans and Mr. Black. Ms. Stevens and Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew and Miss. Black." He went around naming all the pairs. James, Severus, Lily, Sirius, and Narcissa all looked sour, but Peter looked downright terrified. Janet and Remus looked happy, and I could tell that they were friends. "Is that everyone then? Good. Flip your books to pages- Yes Miss. Shelton, is there a problem?"

"Well, you see sir, I don't have a partner."

"Oh. Hmm. You can be with Potter and Snape."

I gathered my things together and moved to where James and Severus were.

Slughorn taught us about the potion, and we began. but not halfway through, James and Severus began to argue.

"We're not supposed to put the roots in yet." James pointed to the directions.

"Well this will work. I know it will! We'll be done quicker and get a better grade."

"And if we blow up?"

"WE won't."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"Well that's hardly anything _Snivellus_."

"Potter, I know what I'm doing."

"Hmph."

This went on for a few minutes until I decided to step in. "James, Sev. Please, calm down. Breath in. Breath out. Now, why don't I decide? After all, it would be democratic. Okay?"

"Alright." Severus said after a few moments.

"James?"

"Fine/"

"Okay. I agree with Sev. The potion won't explode, I trust him; _yes James, I trust you too,_ and he's really good at potions."

James opened his mouth to argue, but I shook my head. "Ah-ah-ah, Jamie—boy. We agreed."

Severus smirked. "Jamie-boy?"

James blushed and proceeded to ignore the two of us for the rest of the class. We finnished first naturally, and Lily and Sirius finnished 3rd since they fought and Janet and Remus didn't.

While we waited on the rest of the class, James and Sirius grumbled about how unfair it was that they weren't partners, and how Sirius got Lily and James got Severus and me and how they wanted to switch. James so he could be with his 'Lily-flower' and Sirius so he could blow Severus up. Lily and Severus grumbled about _their_ partners, except Severus didn't grumble about me. Janet and Remus studied for an upcoming Potions test/quiz. And me? I wrote notes on my findings in a made-up language that Sara, Reed, and I had created. But, using the made-up language made me miss Sara and Reed. Then, I began to worry what would happen if I stayed here for the rest of my life. I couldn't just stand by and let James and Lily die and Sirius be sent to Azkaban. I just couldn't! That would mean that I would have to interfere with the balance of what would happen in the books, and that would mess with the story plot, and then maaybe I would never come to the books at all! It was a terrible thought, because then everything would be in a very odd circle and the world, space, and time would be all messed up. I made a mental note to make an apointment with Dumbledore as soon as possible. Though I wasn't sure if I could trust him. After all, he didn't trust anyone enough to tell them _his_ secrets, yet he expected the world to share _thiers_ with him. Plus, he had taken credit for what the Sorting Hat had said.

_Remus' POV:_

Stephanie was behaving oddly. At least that's what _I_ thought. One minute she was scribbling in a weird made-up language in a notebook, and the next she was staring at the floor with an extremely puzzled look on her face and didn't even hear us when we called her to pack up for her next class.

_Stephanie's POV:_

Oh my gosh! How embarressing! I had spaced out _so_ much at the end of potions, that my friends actually had to LEAVE me so they wouldn't be late for the next class. Professor Slughorn saw me, and sent me to Dumbledore who told Slughorn to send a student to my next class with a note saying that I was excused.

"Miss. Shelton. Would you be so kind as to tell me why you were lost in your mind just now in potions?"

"I was thinking of Sara and Reed." I half lied.

"Hmm. Very interusting." His clear blue eyes pierced me through. "And the truth now please Miss. Shelton."

"And why should I tell _you_ sir?" I felt my face flush angerly. "No _you_ confide in anyone? Do you _deserve_- so you somehow feel that since you're head you are somehow _entitled_ to my confidence and that of other students? Harry may have fallen under your spell, but I sure as hell haven't!"

Dumbledore merely smiled, infureating me more. "Do continue Miss. Shelto. I am deeply amused."

Somewhat happy he _liked_ hearing me tell him off, and somewhat angry he liked it, I continued. "You keep Ariana, Aberforth, and Gridewald locked up in the deepest corners of your mind. You want people to put faith in you. But what about you sir? Do _you_ let people into _your_ life? Into _your_ thoughts?"

He looked at me gravely. "I see that you are very intelligent. You are different then my other students. I see that I will have to talk with you differently."

I sniffed impatiently.

"Is there anything at all you feel I need to or would want to know?"

"Um." I squirmed under his gaze. "Well. You see, I come from the future, well kind of."

"Really?" He didn't look surprised. "Do you know why you are here?"

"What? No." I thought hard. "Well, maybe to save James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Severus. And also maybe to help stop Voldemort."

"And how would that be?"

"Well, Voldemort had these Horcruxes see. Seven of them. Slytherin's locket; and old diary of his; Ravenclaw's lost diadam; Hufflepuff's cup; his snake Nagini; the Resurection Stone; and a little boy from the future, Harry Potter."

Dumbledore looked at me. "And? What is it you want me to do?"

"I know where they are. Well, some of them at least. The stone is with his uncle on his mother's side. The day you turned him down for the DADA job he hid the diadam in the Room of Requirement. Nagini is always at his side. Harry is in the future. The Black family will have the locket by 1980. Lucius Malfoy will have the diary by 1980."

"Okay. So, what about the cup?"

"In Bellatrix Lestrange's vault in Gringotts by 1997."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Oh. She's a Black now, but she married Rudolphus Lestrange after 7th year before 1980 sometime."

"I see. So, right now we can get rid of the diadam."

"Yes. And he's made the locket, cup, and stone into Horcruxs already. Just, I'm not sure where they are. Oh, and under no circumstances is Peter Pettigrew to be a secret keeper for _anyone_. And if you ever need a potions master once my year has graduated, don't let Sybil Trelawny talk _at all_ the day of the interveiws unless she is _by herself_ in a room with a silencing charm cast on it that only you can hear. If you do these 2 things, Harry Potter may never become a Horcrux."

"And why is that?"

Then, I poured the whole story out to Dumbledore. That's when I remembered the portriats of past headmasters.

"I cast a charm on them. None of them can hear or see what we are saying."

At the end of my explanation, Dumbledore exhaled loudly.

"Okay. I think it is time for you to go to your next class. I'll think aout this and get back to you in a bit. It was nice talking to you Miss. Shelton."

"Likewise Professor."

As I left, I heard Dumbledore speaking to Faux.

"Twin wands with Voldemort that one has, Faux."

Dun dun dun...well, not really. Anyway, leave a review, you know it makes me happy. Chocolate and bacon to anyone who leaves one. And possibly a role of duct tape.  
And yes, I know that Harry is supposed to have twin wands with Voldemort, but it depends if the end of the story is canon or not. I'll figure it out, because if it _is_ canon Harry will still get his wand somehow. And if it isn't, then he'll get a different wand.  
REVIEW MY STORY!!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling, I would not be on a web archive trying to write stories about my own characters...**

**A/N: I've finally figured out what these are called! Yea! Anywho, please please please please please reveiw!**

_James' POV:_

Stephanie came rushing into the class after the class after potions. She was red and breathless and scared looking.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing!" She hissed back. "Now shh! I'm trying to complete these notes before class ends."

I raised my eyebrows. "Notes? Stephie, class is basically over. Just steal Moony's. It's what Sirius and I do."

"What? No way! I am NOT stealing Monny's hardwork. Geez Prongs! That is so selfish of you!" She rolled her eyes. "Now, I'm ½ way done. Let me finish."

My eyes bugged as she wrote down the notes without looking down to her paper, her quillmoving 100 miles pper second.

"Stephie, how can you _do_ that?

"Shh."

And I "shhed'. But I also wrote down what Stephie was doing so I could ask her about it later.

Then, Sirius came back from the bathroom, and we began a game of trying to shoot little bits of parchment into the open mouth of a sleeping Dolly Umbuck (or something like that) a Slytherin in our year who we had History of Magic with.

"Psst. James!"

I looked up, it was Remus.

"What's up Moony? You're not one to whisper in class." Sirius laughed.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm estatic to hear that Sirius. Truly, I am." He said dryly. "Anyway, full moon's in four days. Do you think Stephanie'll be ready?"

"What? Yeah. She's _sdvanced_! Did you see what she did to my nose?"

"Yeah, but it took _us _forever! And you and I were _the_ best tranfiguration students that year." I pointed out.

"Oh. Right."

"So, do you think she can?'

"Maybe. She'll want to go, even if she's not ready." Squeaked Peter.

"He has a point." Remus said sadly. "But I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't.I can take care of myself." Stephanie joined the conversation.

"Oh my. Look at the time!" Professor Binns muttered. "Class dismissed."

"Like hell you can Stephie!" I exclaimed. "You're not even an animagus! You can't help quite yet."

"So? Let's fgo to the Room of Requirement tonight. We'll study really hard and stuff, and freeze time or something and you guys can help me transform, and if I _still_ can't do it, then I-I-I, uh, can um, use your invisibility cloak and uh, hide behind you guys. Yeah! That could work!"

"Remus and I exchanged a Look.

"Uh Stephanie?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't quite think that will work."

"Why not?"

"Well,"

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No, but-"

"So who's to say it won't work?"

"Noone. It's just-"

"Okay then, we'll do it."

"Stephanie, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, I _do_, and _I'll_ be the one in danger if it doesn't work, so-"

"No Stephanie. I won't let you."

"_Let_ me?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh?"

"C'mon Steph."

"No. I'm doing it and you can't stop me."

"You're right, but you could _die_. I could, I could, I could _kill_ you Stephanie." Remus pleaded. "Don't put me in that position, please."

"You're really sweet you know that?'

Remus blushed. "Uh-well-um," he stuttered.

"But I'm really stubborn. Can we just _try_ it, please?" Stephanie puppydog pouted. "_Please_? Just this _once_?"

"One bite is all it takes Stephanie."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Well," Remus tought hard. "Maybe."

Sirius and I looked at each other. When Remus said 'no', he meant 'no'. Noone had ever changed a 'no' into a 'maybe' from him before.

"Yes!" Stephanie seemed to realize that, and she didn't push her luck any further.

The next class was completely boring- we had Divination with the Ravenclaws, and this one girl, Sybill Trelawny kept 'seeing' things in her crystal ball. We only took Divination for the entertainment. It was an easy class too.

Then, it was lunch time. It was half way through lunch, when Remus suddenly announced "Ok, fine."

We all stared.

_Remus' POV:_

"Ok fine." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

What was wrong with me? I _never_ caved in before! _It must be the approaching full moon._ I told myself. _Yes, that was it. It had to be._ Since when did I give in to _girls_? _You haven't before on full moons_. A voice in the back of my head said, but I ignored it.

"Moony? What are you _talking _about?" Sirius asked.

But, Stephanie seemed to know. "Yea! Thankyouthankyouthankyou Moony!" She leaped up and hugged me tight.

"Can't. Breath. Need. Air. Now!" I gasped under the excruciating tightness of her hug.

"Oops. Sorry." She let go of me and smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay."

Then, she turned back to her conversation with Lily.

"No I know. Isn't that just crazy?"

"Totally! Why should you _kill_ someone _just_ because of their religion?"

I was definatly lost, having not payed attention to their conversation, up to that point. I turned to talk to James, but found him preoccupied with staring at Lily like a love-sick puppy. Sirius and Janet were now arguing quite loudly about _something_, and Wormtail was asking Alice a question about homework. Frank and Mary were working on homework too, so I had no one really to talk to. That's when I saw Amber O'Riley, a third year Gryffindor being bullied by two other Gryffindor girls. I walked over to investigate closer.

"Is something wrong over here?" I asked.

"N-no." Amber stuttered, looking fearfully at the other two girls.

"Well, is it okay if I talk to you- alone?"

"Y-yes."

But the other two girls didn't get the hint. "So, scram!" I said. They sulkily left the table area.

"Thank you." Amber smiled at me.

"You're welcome. You just tell me if anyone bullies you again, okay?"

"Alright."

"Now, is there anything, homework or something I can help you with?"

"Um, yes actually. I don't understand my Arithmancy homework. C-could you help me?" She asked shyly and uncertainly.

"Of course, just show it to me."

Amber reached into her backpack, and pulled out a quill, inkpot, and a handful of scrolls. "These are my notes and stuff." She opened a blank one. "And this is my homework." She blushed. "I-I-I haven't really started yet, because I don't understand."

I smiled. "That's okay, I didn't get it at first either. Here." She smiled back and looked relieved. Then, step-by-step, I showed her how to do the homework.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled shyly. "I wish _you_ were my brother."

"Oh?" I asked. "Do you have one?"

"Yeah." She frowned. "But he's not nice. He perfers to handout with his dumb Slytherin friends instead of me like Mummy told him to."

"Who's your brother?"

"Benjamin O'Riley. He's the first kid in out family to go to Slytherin in _ages! _Dad was _super_ pissed. I thought Benji's face would _never_ go normal again!"

"What do you mean?"

"Dad beat him _bad!_ Worse then ever before. He was stiff and blue the rest of the holiday. I think he hates me for getting into Gryffindor. We used to be so close before Hogwarts."

"How old is he?"

"My year." She sighed. "We were twins. But, I think he's going to be disowned."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. All he can talk about is Emma Shelton this, Emma Shelton that. It's like she's replaced me as his twin. He only talks about _her _and darling perfect deatheater _Regulas_! I can't _stand_ him anymore." The shyness seemed to have left her, and there was something in the way she poured out everything to me that made me think that she had no friends.

"Um Amber?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you telling all this to me? Shouldn't you be telling this to your friends?"

"Oh but I am." Her big innocent eyes blinked up at me.

_Oh Geez!_ I thought. "Am I your only friend?" I asked gently.

"Yeah." Her voice was puzzled, as if she didn't understand what I was getting at.

"Don't you want friends your own age?"

"That would be nice I guess." She shrugged. "Why?"

"No reason."

"Hey, what's up?" Stephanie sat down next to me. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Um, yeah. Stephanie, this is Amber O'Riley. Amber, this is Stephanie Shelton."

"Shelton?"

"Yeah."

"You got a sister?"

"What? No. I don't. I only have a brother, but he's five and with my parents." She smiled sadly. "Why?"

"You sure?" Amber frowned. "Only, there's an Emma Shelton in my year in Slytherin, and she's real pretty too, just like you."

"E-emma?"

"Yeah. Wait. You _do_ have a sister!"

"What!? N-n-no. I d-don't." Stpehanie looked flustered. "There's me a-and James a-and that's i-it."

I got the feeling that Stephanie hadn't told us the whole truth about herself.

"Then why are you acting so guilty?"

"I-I'm not." She began to look uncomfortable, so I switched the topic.

"So, Amber, do you like Quiditch?"

"Stephanie looked at me greatfully. "Thank you." She mouthed.

"You're welcome." I mouthed back.

"-but I don't think they'll win this year." Amber was saying. "It's really unlikly- Janet Stevens and Sirius Black would have to be _friends_ before they won, and that'll happen when hell freezes over."

Stephanie cocked an eyebrow at me. "Who are you talking about again?"

The Canons." Amber seemed to glow, that's how excited she was." They are like, the best team _ever_! What about you?"

"I don't know, I don't really have one."

"That's _insane_!" Amber rolled her eyes. "How can you not have one?"

"I just don't, that's all."

"While on the topic of not having things, are you sure you don't have a little sister?"

"_Yes_." Stephanie didn't look uncomfortable at _all__**. **_Infact, she looked simply _furious_. "That reminds me, Padfoot stole my cupcake back there." She jerked her head back at where she'd been sitting. "I think I'll go bully him into giving it or an apology back. Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" I smiled grimly. "You'll need it." Under my breath. Because, you see, this whole feud between Sirius and Janet is because Sirius took food off of Janet's plate in 1st year and didn't give it back _or_ apologize, so she punched him, and nither will let it go. I don't hink they even _remember_ what they're fighting about.

_Emma Shelton's POV:_

I watched as the other Shelton laughed and jocked with her friends. As she flicked a bit of hair behind her shoulder and she grew angry and whipped her wand out to point at the other Black's face. Good. Let her curse him. Have McGonagoll see and then let Dumbledore expell her. I didn't care. She was another Shelton, and she was in my way. It didn't matter that she could- that she _was_ related to me. She was the other Shelton; the one my father had said was _dead_. And she was in _my_ way. I wanted something, and I was going to get it. Stephanie Shelton or not.

* * *

Sorry for the slow update. I lost my notebook and I had school and I've been super busy. This is the first time I've been on the computer in _days_! Reveiw please! Cookies and milk for those who do. Thanks! x-x


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, and I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: REVEIWS PLEASE!**

Three Weeks Later:

_Stephanie's POV:_

I felt like someone was watching me, following me. I didn't know what to do- or who to talk to. My best bet was Remus, he was nice and patient, and wouldn't over react. At least, that's what I thought.

"What! Someone's following you?" Was his reaction. "You have to tell someone!"

"No. It's probably nothing."

"Are you kidding me?" His eyes bugged. "What is they're trying to hurt you?"

"Stop being silly. You're over reacting."

"I am no."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Just stop it already! Carry on anymore and people will think you're my boyfriend!"

He blushed. "Sorry. But why tell me? You should've told James."

"I didn't tell him because I was afraid of this exact reaction."

"Oh." He turned, if possible, even redder.

"Whatever. It's okay." I smiled. "Let's go down to dinner now."

Together we walked down to the Great Hall.

"Miss. Shelton."

We turned. It was Dumbledore.

"Yes?"

"Could I speak to you a moment in my office?"

"Yes of course sir. I'll see you later Remus."

"Kay. I'll tell the others where you are."

"What do you want sir?" I asked once Remus had gone in.

"Not here. Come on."

I followed him, and we went into a long passageway that led to a gargoyle- the gaurdian of Dumbledore's office.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've made progress with the Horcruxs."

"Good. How many are left sir?"

"I've taken care of the locket and the diadem. And I've checked on the stone, but it's not there. Might someone else have it?"

"I don't know sir. It is possible. And I may be mistaken. I will check my resources for any signs of mistake."

"Thank you Miss. Shelton."

"The pleasure is mine sir." I smiled, lying through my teeth. I hated the man, but ithat didn't matter here. Everything I was doing was contributing to the fight against Voldemort, I just had to swallow my hatred for the man for a bit and then it would be fine. "Will that be all?"

"Yes. Have a good evening Miss. Shelton."

"Likewise Professor."

I left his office and went down to the Great Hall.

"Shelton right?"

I turned. It was Xenophillius Lovegood.

"Um, yeah."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Well, not any more. She broke up with me."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay. So, what do you say?"

"No, sorry." I smiled. "I'm just getting used to the order of things, I don't think it's a good idea for me to get attached to anyone right now."

"Oh. Okay. Well, that makes sense. See you around Shelton."

"Likewise Lovegood."

"I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Lily.

"What do you think you were doing?" She asked me. "You _know_ Fiona likes him."

"Relax. He asked me to go to Hogsmead with him, but I said no. Okay?"

"Alright." Her green eyes relaxed. "I'm sorry, I thought, well his girlfriend just broke up with him, but-"

"It's fine Lily. I'm not mad." I smiled. "But you should ask James to go to Hogsmead with you."

"What! There is no way I'm going to ask Potter to Hogsmead!"

"You're going to ask James to Hogsmead?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded. "That's great news! Oi, Prongs! Guess what-"

"No you- Ugh!" I had covered his mouth with my hand, and he licked it. _Licked it!_

"I am doing no such thing Black!" Lily hissed her eyes flahing dangerously. "I'm already going with someone."

"Who?"

"Sev."

"WHAT!"

"You heard what I said Black." She said cooly.

"Yeah, buut _him_? _Snivellus_?"

"I don't know anyone by that name." She smiled dryly. "Now, why don';t you take your so called good looks and ask Ruby Calling to go with you. She's been fawning over you for _ages_!"

"Oh but I don't like her. I'd much rather go with _you_ Evans." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Isn't that Potter's job, not yours to ask me out?"

Sirius shrugged. "Yeah, I just though I'd see what it's like to be James. Oi, Calling! Hogsmead?"

The girl in question giggled and blushed ferociously before nodding and then turning back to her friends to discuss who-knows-what.

I sighed. "Don't get her hopes up Padfoot. I know you'll only stay with her long enough for a snog or two and a shag and then you'll dump her for another girl."

"How would you know?"

"I know people." I replied.

"And who would they be?" Sirius retorted.

"Friends of mine." I replied hotly. "They're in Hufflepuff, you wouldn't know them."

"Really?"

"Look, let's just stop. I don't want to fight, okay?"

"Hmph. Stevens is better for a fight. I'm going to go talk to _her_."

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath as he walked away. "You know you love her Padfoot."

Lily burst out laughing. "Him? Him and Jan? Ooh Steph, you are _too_ funny!"

I blinked. "I'm perfectly serious."

"Really? Oh, that's a good one."

"Geez Lily! I'm not joking."

"What? Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay, it does seem kinda impossible doesn't it? I'm probably mistaken. I mean, you've known them longer."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. You may have a point."

"On what?" Alice joined our conversation.

"On Black and Jan." Replied Lily. "Steph thinks they'd be cute together."

"Well they _would_!" I exclaimed, as Janet flung a spoonful of soup at Sirius who blocked it with his plate, and threw a roll back at her. "You have to admit it, they do have the whole _'My only love sprung from my only hate'_ thing going on."

"Hmm." Alice tilted her head. "I can see where you're coming from."

"I don't know how we missed it!" Lily exclaimed.

"You're probably just used to them so you couldn't see."

"Yeah, that's probably it."

"We have to get them together somehow." Alice sighed. "But how?"

"Hmm."

And for the next few days we brainstormed ways to get them together. Finally Lily came up with a plan.

"We lock them in the Room of Requirement for the weekend. That way they can get food."

"But it doesn't do food." Alice pointed out.

"We can bring them food." I replied..

"Well how will we keep them in there?"

"Oh, good point." We turned to look at Lily.

"Well, we can invite them both to a 'party', and then they'll come out, and we'll wich that it could stay the same way, minus us and the door. Then they'd be in, we'd be out, and everyone is happy."

"Ooh! I know!" I exclaimed. "We can bring some food and leave it in the Room. Some non-perishables like bread, water, peanut butter, crackers, and candies. Plus a cake because that won't rot in two days."

"And coffee!"

"Why coffee?"

"Because." Lily lowered her voice. "If Janet doesn't get her coffee in the morning she is _un_-bearable!"

"Ah. In that case, we can cast a warming charm on the coffee pot so that it doesn't get cold."

"What doesn't get cold?" Janet sat down next to me.

"Um, nothing." Alice mumbled. Then she brightened. "I'm going to go find Frank."

"For a snog?" Janet asked.

Alice blushed bright red and left the table quickly.

"What about you?" I asked Janet. "There's Alice and Frank, Lily and James (here Lily protested), who's your guy?"

"I don't have one. I dumped my last boyfriend- actually, he dumped me because Black cursed him everytime he looked at me. He just hated seeing me so happy when he can never be like me- actually SETTLED with someone."

Lily and I exchanged a Look.

"Yes, I'm sure that's true."

"I'm going to go ask him." With that, I got up to go ask.

_Sirius' POV:_

"So, I hear you kept cursing Janet's last boyfriend?" Stephanie asked me.

"Oh. That? I needed entertainment, and why not at Janet's expense?" I replied quite truthfully.

"But everytime her boyfriend so much as look at her?"

"I get bored easily. If you go to the Hospital Wing and check the records you will see that for every one time Josh Bleck was sent there, Snivellus was sent at least five times as many, sometimes more."

She sighed. "Oh Sirius, lay off him a bit would you? If you knew what I did, you'd feel sorry for him because he's just like James, only worse off."

"Ooh! Tell me, tell me! I won't make his life miserable with the information."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, maybe I would, but still. _Please_?"

"No! It's _his_ secert to tell, not mine.. I'm the only one who knows. I found out by accident. He doesn't even know I know. Okay?" She looked at me pleadingly. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Okay, I promise."

"Thanks!" She beamed at me and gave me a huge hug, and I felt a pair of eyes glowering at us, so I pulled back. I didn't know who they belonged to though, for when I looked around, no one was looking at us. Angerily or not.

Okay, reveiws please, I'm begging!


	9. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, and sadly will never be, so I cannot take credit for the genius characters of hers. Though, Stephanie Shelton is mine mine mine, and no, you cannot steal her!! Mwahahahaha!

**A/N: Reveiw when you're done, and don't forget to vote! It will change the course of the story. I will remind you at the end as well.**

_

* * *

__Halloween, SKG's POV:_

The days passed, and some things stayed the same. James still chased after Lily in vain. Peter was still shy around the girl, though he talked a little bit more. Janet and Sirius continued to argue consistently, and only worked together once, to get Alice, Lily, and Stephanie back for trying to lock them in a closet. There were also changes. Remus for instence began dating a Hufflepuff 4th year named Felicity. Sirius had a new girl, his fifth since schoool started, names Charlotte, a Ravenclaw 5th year. Stephanie was now dating Jeffery Smith, and 6th year Gryffindor. Lily too had gotten a boyfriend- Josh McLanahan, a 5th year Hufflepuff. Alice and Fiona were obsessing over the guys that _they_ liked, and Alice and Frank were still dating. Week passed, and Halloween rolled around. The Great Hall was decorated in excrutiating detail, and the Gryffindor common room was a big candy booby trap set up by the Marauders (including Stephanie who decided that 'Marauderette' was a stupid name). They enchanted the room so that at any given time any movement could spark a chain reaction of candy to fall from the celing for three consecutive minutes. This new booby trapped room caused excitement for the new first years who would spend hours jumping around to set off the candy in hopes of getting some. It was an annoyance to the prefects, 7th years, and McGonagall. The other years didn't seem to mind it quite so much however, and strangly enough when word got round to Dumbledore, he was seen in the common room getting free candy. He even forbide McGonagall or anyone else to stop the candy flow. This latest 'prank-favor' was the talk of the school, and it was all because Stephanie and Remus got bored one night and filled all of Sirius' socks and shoes; his bed and trunk with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and charmed his books to shoot out assorted candy enerytime he opened them. James, Sirius, and Peter had been in awe, and so Stephanie and Remus showed them what they had done, which had led to the booby trapment of the common room.

_Stephanie's POV:_

Halloween drew nearer and nearer, and I prepared a costume for a party that was to be held in the Room of Requirement. Soon, the day itself arrived. The classes went by quickly and I stuffed myself with food and pies until it was time to get ready for the party.

"Where are you going?" Jeff called after me as I got off his lap in the common room.

"To the dorm." I replied. "I'm changing into my costume.

His eyes bugged. "I forgot!" He jumped off the couch and ran up to his dorm, probably in hopes of getting a costume ready. I rolled my eyes and continued up.

"Knock-knock. Can I come in?" I asked, opening the door.

"Stephanie!" Alice shriked. "Lily simply refuses to get into her costume and Jan is stick in the bathroom because her dress ripped and she's fixing it, and Joyce and Malia-" here, she glared at the other two room mates. "Won't help me at all!"

I laughed. "Okay, let me check on Jan, then I'll help you force the costume on Lily. I think I have an idea on how to."

I went into the bathroom where Janet was stitching up her Elizabeth Bennet costume.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sirius-fucing-Black is what happened!" Janet seethed. "I had my dress in my bag 'cause I was going to compare it to one in a book, and he thought it'd be a fantastic idea to but my bloody bag IN HALF! And the dress split too, and it's RUIINED!"

"Calm down." I said. "Now, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy." She hissed. "Stupid-fucing-Sirius-Black!"

"Janet. I love you and all, but seriously, are you a witch or not?"

"Oh. Yeah. Right. I'm going to go hex his bulloucks off. Thanks Steph!" She happily got to her feet.

"Oh no you don't. You can do that later- I might even help you. Right now, you need to fix your dress with your wand, and then you need to help Alice and I shove Lily into her dress. And then you are going to be on your best behaviour and not, I repeat NOT hex Sirius into a nother oblivion. Okay?"

"Shesh Mister General Sir!" Janet grumbled, and fixed her dress. "Okay, let's go."

_Jeff's POV:_

My eyes popped as I saw Stephanie come down the stairs with the rest of the girls. She had brushed out her wavy dark hair and had put on huge gold hoop earings. Her feet were bare and she jingled as she walked due to the necklaces, bracelets, anklets, and rings that she had on. She was wearing a white tanktop and a long swirling multicolor and fabris gypsy style skirt. She had in a single hair clip to pin her long bangs out of her eyes. In one word, she was beautiful.

_James' POV:_

It wasn't fair. I was WAY better then stupid Josh McLanahan of _Hufflepuff_! I deserved Lily WAY more then that nancy mama's boy. What had I done to ever receive this treatment from her? We were perfect for each other. Why didn't she see that?

Then, I looked up and saw her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Long straight glossy red hair crowned with a green headband of leaves and a perfect body with a tight-fitting green dress and twigs moulded into bracelets. Lily was mine mine mine! The only problem was that she didn't agree.

_Franks' POV:_

"Hey baby." I said, enveloping Alie into a big hug. "Ready to go?"

"Of course."

She was dressed as Tinkerbelle, but more conservatively. Oh Alice! I sighed. I loved her with all my heart. She was _the_ one, and she knew it too. It didn't matter that I was only 16, and she 15. As soon as we graduated from Hogwarts, we were going to get married. She was my first girlfriend, kiss, and love, and I knew I was hers. It did seem silly that we had never dated anyone else, but as soon as I saw her, I knew we were meant to be.

_Remus' POV:_

When Felicity came out of the Hufflepuff common room, I sighed. She was pretty- no, she was cute. But, she wasn't for me. She was my first real girlfriend, but not the one I wanted. _She_ was already dating someone. She was perfection, and I knew I was doomed to never be able to have her. I would have to be content with just standing back and being the best friend so to speak.

_Sirius' POV:_

I tried to pay attention to my date Miranda, or was it Willa? I wasn't sure, but I would have to find out. I took a deep breath and waited for her to finish talking. I closed my eyes and waved my hands wildly in front of me, and in my best old man's voice I began to talk.

"Who is it speaking to me? Is it little Cora? Why, you've grown-up since I last saw you, what- 10 years ago?"

My date giggled and flipped her hair. "No. Oh poor Siri-baby. It's me, Charlotte. Do you need me to kiss your eyes for eye to make it all better?"

Charlotte! That was it! "Oh yes, please." I nodded mournfully keeping up the old man act.

She bent over and began kissing me, but my mind wandered to _her_. She was so perfect, and I wondered why the girls I dated could never be like that.

_Peters' POV:_

It wasn't fair. Why did boys like him get girls like her? What did she see in him anyway? I was way better then he ever could be. I could give her more then him. Hogwarts was supposed to my place to shine. Instead, I was living a sidekick's life. I deserved more. I knew I did.

_Marys' POV:_

I hated her so much! It wasn't fair. What did she have that I didn't? Stephanie Shelton was just a nobodies' child. No one knew where she camefrom, and I highly doubted James was even related to her. She was a silly stupid flirt. Hanging around the four marauders day and night. She just waltzed into the spot other girls would _die_ to be in, and doesn't even notice that two of the marauders liked her. And if that wasn't bad enough, she had to steal Jeffery Smith from me. Before Stephanie, he had liked me. I knew he did. He even _told_ me. But then perfect laughing bubbly Stephanie had come into the picture. She wasn't even a real Gryffindor! She was half Ravenclaw, and I heard the sorting hat had wanted to put her into Slytherin. Stephanie Shelton and her stupid wandless magic. Noone in fifth year could do that. It just proved my point that she really was a little freak.

_Fionas' POV:_

I brushed my long dirty blonde hair and braided it. I was going to be Rapunzel for the party.

I liked Stephanie, really, I did. She was super nice and I didn't know why Mary didn't like her. But, I was still jealous of her. How she got Lovegood to like her, I don't know. I was here first, and I _liked_ him. She didn't, I knew, because she apologized to me as soon as it happened. Yet, Mary insisted on pining the blame on her. It probably had to do with the fact that they both liked the same guy, and he had asked Stephanie out, not Mary.

But that didn't matter to me right now. I wanted Xenophillius Lovegood who was unattached at the moment.

So, you can imagine my surprise when I walked into the Room of Requirement and saw Lovegood chatting up some blonde girl in Gryffindor. Joyce White or something like that.

_Xenos' POV:_

There was one girl who'd caught my eye since she walked into Hogwarts as a first year all those years ago. And when she was sorted into Ravenclaw, you can imagine my genuine happiness. But, I was too shy to talk to her, and so I tried to work up the courage by dating other girls. When I saw she was friends with the older Shelton girl, I tried asking Shelton out because then I could get to know _her_ better. It was kind of manipulitive of me, I know, but this is why the Sorting Hat considered putting me in Slytherin.

* * *

Okay, as you reveiw, please vote. Who are the two marauders that should like Stephanie? Sirius, Remus, or Peter. Who should she end up with? And for the other marauder, who should he be talking about? Janet, or another OC? If it's another OC, please give me a description including a name, age, house, appearence, and personality.

_ex:  
name: Stephanie Shelton  
age: 15  
house: Gryffindor/Ravenclaw  
appearance: dark curly hair; honey colored eyes; lightly tanned; flawless skin; skinny  
personality: smart; barve; nice; witty; prankster; kind of bossy; short tempered_

Anyway, please please please reveiw. I'm begging!


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own the Marauders, Lily, any of the teachers, or anyone else who you reconize. I do however own Stephanie Shelton and co. (Co. being anyone who you are not familiar with) and will one day rule the literary world with them! Mwahahahaha! Anyway, until that day, I do not have command over anyone except perhaps for a select number of boys and of course my siblings (more my brother then sister...gotta love you anyway Rachel! haha...ps. don't be mad...)**

**Anywho, enough with my rambleing...ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

* * *

_Stephanie's POV:_

The party was super fun. I ate even more pies and candies, and danced and talked late into the night with Jeff.

"Do you ever want any kids?" Jeff asked me.

"Sure." I giggled, being hyped up in sugar. "Two max. You?"

"Maybe, but two max as well."

"Names?"

"I don't know. I'd want to name any boy children and let my wife name the girls."

"I dunno either. I'm thinking Andrea for a girl and Samuel for a boy. Andi and Sam for short."

"Hmm. I think Max is nice."

"Short and sweet. Cute." I smiled. "Max Smith. That's nice."

"Yours are too."

"Oh, thanks."

"Want to dance again?"

"Sure. Why are we talking about baby names again?"

"You know, I really don't know." He shook his head. "I mean, I like you and all, but we aren't getting married."

"Yeah, I know. And I believe in absinence till marriage anyway."

"Me too."

_Remus' POV:_

Through the night, I danced my life away with Felicity. She wanted to, and who was I to refuse? I didn't want her to have a bad time because of me. But, in truth I spent the whole night thinking of _her_, (A/N: And here it is ladies and gentlemen. The moment you've all been waiting for. Drumroll please!) Stephanie Shelton, the beautiful girl from another time. There was definatly no way she would ever fall for me, I was a werewolf, a nerd, true I was a marauder, but I wasn't much of one. I wasn't brave like James and Sirius. NO, I was a coward, I was afraid to get in trouble. I was afraid to upset Dumbledore. I was afraid to ask out the one girl I really wanted. Even though he hadn't got Lily yet, at least James tried, and wasn't scared of being turned down. Though, since it's been happening since first year, I highly doubt that he even noticed when it happened anymore. But this was different, this was me. Remus John Lupin, a werewolf. There was absolutely no way Stephanie could _ever_ fall for me. Little did I know that the situation was going to get even worse in two weeks when Stephanie began dating someone else.

_Two Weeks later; Stephanie and Jeff have broken up because it was getting akward, and it turned out they were better off just friends anyway:_

_Stephanie's POV:_

"But won't that hurt us in the long run if it turns out this doesn't work?" I asked.

"No, of course not. You like him, I like her, we're not sure if they like us back, it's perfect. This way, we can find out. It's a fool proof plan."

"But Padfoot, that's manipulitive, I don't like the sound of it."

"Aw Stephie, please?"

I sighed. "Okay, but I still don't think this is a good idea, it's going to get very akward."

"Akward wis my middle name."

"I though you said trouble was."

"Well, that too."

"And what about dangerous, or stealth, or..."

"Okay, I get your point. Can we please just start?"

"Well, alright. And if it doesn't work?"

"I'll give you one hundred galleons. But we have to do this for at least a year. Otherwise James'll kill me. Okay?"

"Fine. Shake?" I stuck out my hand.

He spit on his and stuck his out. I rolled my eyes and spit on mine before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Pleasure doing bussiiness with you Black."

"Likewise Shelton."

Then, we left the classroom and went to the common room, where we found James, Remus, and Peter waiting for us.

"Why did you say you wanted to go to the kitchens alone with the Cloak?" James asked.

Sirius blushed, "I did, and I found Stephie down there, and so I offered the cloak to help her get back up here."

"Right. Then explain why the map said that the two of you were in an _empty_ classroom _alone_?"

"Because I needed to talk to her okay? Now, can we get to bed? I'm tired."

"Hold on! Why were you spying on us?" I snaped. "Do you not trust me or Sirius?"

"Stephie, calm down, I'm sure they have a reason." Sirius pleaded.

"Shut up Black!" I snaped, "or it's off!"

He went quiet quickly.

"Now, James, tell me why you were spying on us or I'll-I'll-I'll hex your hair off- _permanently_!"

He flushed. "Lily was worried about you, okay?"

"Oh, so that makes it okay to spy on your best mates then?" I asked.

"Well it's not like you were doing anything _appropriate_!" Remus said hotly.

"What? Can you repeat that for me?"

"Oh come on, we all know what Sirius does to girls in empty classrooms in the dead of the night!"

"Well, I can't argue with that, but do you really under estimate _me_ thatmuch!?" I hissed. "If you did, I sorely missjudged you. And you too James. Come on Sirius, let's go."

I took his hand and walked over to the girl's staircase. "G'night." I leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before letting go of his hand and going up the stairs.

"Night." He yawned and winked, walking over to the boys dormitories.

_James' POV:_

We all watched, stunned as Stephanie kissed Sirius goodnight, and the two seperated to go up to their separate stairs.

I turned to look at Remus. It was so obvious that he liked her, and watched from a distance. He had even confessed it to me one night when Peter and Sirius had gone to stuff themselves full of food in the kitchens.

"I'm fine Prongs." He whispered shakily, his face white.

But I knew better. He really loved her. He looked the same way I felt whenever Lily kissed another guy.

"C'mon Moony, let's go up too."

We all jumped to our feet, and went up to the dormitories.

"What the hell was that Padfoot!" I yelled when we got upstairs. "What's going on between you and Stephanie?"

"Nothing much. I asked her to be my girlfriend, she said yes. That's all there is to it. Now can I get some sleep?"

"Not now." I replied quickly before Remus could. "We have to give you the talk."

Remus nodded, obviously trying not to let his anger get ahold of him. "Look, just don't treat her like all your other girls okay? I-I-I don't want her to get hurt."

"Okay, I won't."

"And you're not allowed to have sex or anything like that." I added, expecting an argument, but not getting one.

"Alright, that's fine. Not, can I please just go to bed?"

"Well, okay."

Two hours later, Sirius and Peter were sound asleep and Remus and I were talking in hushed whispers.

"It's not fair! I _love_ her."

"I know mate, I love Lily too."

"Yeah, but eventually she's going to _have_ to fall for you. No one could ever love _me_."

"That's not true, what about Felicity?"

Moony smiled sadly. "She only loved half of me. I know for a fact she dislikes werewolves and doesn't think it's possible for there to be a nice one."

"Oh. Well, you'll always have the marauders."

"That's true, though I'll have to live with the fact that one of them will get the girl of my dreams, while another is that very girl."

"Shh. Moony, stop being so pescimistic, I'm sure they'll come to their senses. I'll bet you anything Stephanie is realizin what a mistake this is."

"Maybe..."

_Stephanies' POV:_

While everyone else in the dorm was having long peaceful dreams, I was awake, staring at the celing. Thinking about Sirius and Remus. It didn't seem fair to me that to get Remus, I was dating one of his best friends. But if it worked, it worked. I had done this before. To get people to do things for me that I didn't wish to do, I would manipulate them. My victims were most usually boys, and I would get them to do something with the promise of a reward, usually a snog in an empty or spare classroom, but occasionally it'd be a date if they did something especially useful.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so we've got a little Stephanie Remus Sirius fake love triangle going on. Hmm. So who is it that Sirius likes? Is it Stephanie, Janet, or someone else? Hmm...We will have to find out.

Oh, and we've got a bit of Stephanies past. It would seem that she isn't quite as innocent as she seems.

Also, I'm sorry for that talk that Stephanie and Jeff had, but it was nessacary. It will be something you will want to remember for future chapters.

**R&R!!!**


	11. Authors Note

Hi everyone, it's Katie.

So sorry. I was having a terrible day. A lot of dumb stuff happened at school and stuff, and I needed to vent SOMEWHERE, so I guess I kinda took it out on you.

Also, I'm really sorry for not updating for AGES. I promise to update as soon as I can, I have the next chapter ready to go, the only thing is, that I'm not really supposed to be on fanfiction right now...I have a HUGE paper to write for english. So, I'm going to keep this short and get back to writing it.

Xoxo

Katie


End file.
